I Just Wanted Peace
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: I was just an innocent creature that meant no harm. My name was Ditto, and everyone hated me and my species." Read the stories of "The Zillo Beast" and "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" as seen through the eyes of the beast, Ditto, himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a two-chap story about the tragic story of the Zillo Beast through his eyes. **

**BTW, this contains MAJOR spoilers for "The Zillo Beast" and "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back."!!  
**

**Plz reveiw!**

* * *

For years I have lived in peace. Undisturbed and unknown. I used to have a family and friends, but, I'm afraid to admit that they're gone. All of them. It was just me for thousands of years, and I was at peace. I wished it just stayed that way. I was just an innocent creature that meant no harm. My name was Ditto, and everyone hated me and my species.

My past haunted me, as those wretched, pathetic, evil forms of creatures walk above me. It was their fault that I was alone. It was their fault that we are now almost extinct.

The small creatures, called Dugs, had given us a name: Zillo Beasts, which means 'destruction'. But it was not our fault. We wanted to be left in peace. The Dugs were always in our way, trying to get rid of us. On instinct, we protected ourselves, hunting them down. It was easy, since we couldn't be destroyed, thanks to our powerful scales. Yet, soon, they got the upper hand. They contained green liquid from the depths of the planet, and they figured out that it was the only thing that could kill us. I should know; my father was the first one killed by it. One by one, Zillo Beasts were being killed. I had no choice but to hide in a drench,which, by over time, had caved in and buried me. I was left in peace for thousands of years.

But one day, that all changed...

I was asleep, as usual, hoping to one day to see the surface without seeing those stupid Dugs. But, I then heard a weird noise. I could feel dirt and rocks fall onto my back and my third arm. I bet that the drench caved in. I decided to let it go, as long no one tried to attack me. But it was only quiet for a few more minutes.

I soon felt things walk on my back. It was light, but it was annoying.

"Sir, there's nothing down here nut rocks and debris," I heard a muffled voice say.

"I have a bad feeling about this," another muffled voice said. That was it! Something had found me and disturbed my peace! I lifted my head to spot three white creatures and a dark skinned creature.

"GET OFF ME!" I hollered to them, but it just sounded like a Zillo Beast call. Then, these creatures started shooting something at me, one of them holding a purple strip. I stood up slowly, since it was the first time I did so in a thousand years. The small creatures fell off me as I got up. First my right leg, then my left leg. I lifted my head to see the giant hole. I hollered in anger.

The puny creatures ran away from me. Good, I thought. I decided that if I chased them away, they'd stay away. I looked up and spotted a yellow...thing flying at me. I hollered at this thing as well. It was coming towards my mouth, so I opened it really wide. But the yellow thing dodged at the last second. Then it started to go around me.

_You're really starting to piss me off_, I thought. I completely forgot about the other small creatures, focusing on the yellow one. I hollered more at it, trying to scare it away. I walked a bit, as it still circled me.

"Leave me alone!" I hollered. The yellow thing must have been busy, because it didn't see my tail hit it. Unfortunately,it crashed into the wall of the drench, unharmed. I quickly decided to get rid of this yellow thing. I walked up to it, trying to get it to leave.

"Leave me!" I yelled at it. I walked up to it faster and brought down my front arm at the yellow thing.

But, at the last second, two smaller creatures flew out of it. One was skinny and walked on two legs, just like the white creatures and the dark-skinned one. But this one had light skin. The other creature didn't look like the other ones: it was shorter and stubby. The light-skinned creature held onto the stuby one and it flew away, as my hand smashed the yellow thing into bits.

I then noticed the two creatures escape not too far in front of me. _I might as well crush them_, I thought, although I didn't want to.

"I told you to leave me ALONE!!" I roared at them, getting faster. I faintly heard the light-skinned creature say "Artoo, get out of here," and saw the stubby creature, or Artoo, fly up away. I now had this light-skinned creature to myself, who now held a blue stick. I raised my back leg above it and brought it down with a shake. The creature moved quickly away. Then, it jumped and clashed it's stick onto my foot. It must have threw the creature off guard. I raised my foot, which had the creature, up closer to my height. I looked down at it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I roared, as the creature ran up my leg. The creature, Artoo, was not far away. I circled around, trying to see what this thing was up to.

"You're seriously wrecking my day!" I roared at it. I wasn't trying to be mean to these creatures, but they did wake me up from a thousand years worth of sleep. Suddenly, the Artoo flew in front of my face and the light-skinned creature jumped onto it again. I immediately snapped at it, as i started to chase it again. I'll just scare it out of the drence, then I'll have my peace again, I thought, still chasing the Artoo and the light-skinned creature. I continued to snap at it, so it would scare off. The Artoo went higher and higher and disappeared into the dust.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" I roared. I immediately sat down and caught my breath. I hadn't done that much action in many years. I grumbled as I looked up. I noticed tiny foggy images walking around the edge of the drench. They had bigger objects up with them. What were they doing? Were they going to kill me, like they killed my friends and family?

Soon, I heard noises. I looked up to see big things throw rocks into my drench. I stood up to see what was going on. The rocks that were being dropped exploded. I didn't like this one bit. Rocks were exploding around me. I screeched in terror. Three rocks fell and exploded on my head. I looked up to the throwers and hollered at them. I could hear Dugs chanting away in victory. More and more rocks exploded on and around me and I hollered more at the Dugs. They were really ticking me off. I just wanted this all to stop. I wanted to just be left in peace. But these Dugs believe I'm a blood-thirsty monster and they're the ones trying to kill me.

After a few minutes, they decided to stop. I was grateful and stopped hollering. I made softer growls, savoring the peace and almost quiet.

Soon, the Dugs were back to torture me. I found green liquid pour down from up the drench and into it. The same liquid that killed the rest of the Zillo Beasts. I looked at the green liquid, as I felt my lungs fail to breathe in more air. The liquid smelt awful, and I knew that it was killing me. I looked up to the Dugs.

"A**HOLES!!" I hollered. But all I heard from them was victorious cheers. I thought quickly as more of the deadly liquid came down. Since everyone's up there, it should be same, I thought.

"I'm going to get you for this!!" I warned the Dugs, as I started to climb the wall. The Dugs dropped another exploding rock onto my head. I roared at them, then continued to climb up the wall.

"Do you ever listen?!" I hollered to them, as I continued to climb the wall. Why didn't I do this in the first place? It would have been so much easier. Yet the Dugs continued to throw down the explosive rocks at me. I cried out in annoyance, but I still climbed. In seconds, I got to the top. I got a good look at the Dugs and hollered at them. I was _not_ happy! I pushed one of the rock-throwers aside with my arm as Dugs ran away from me. I knocked over another rock-thrower on my left side. Then, as I roared, I pushed two of them into the dangerous green liquid. I pushed myself up and roared in anger at the frightened Dugs running away. I got onto my back legs and walked frontwards, for I spotted more unusual objects. I crushed Dugs underneath my feet as I pursued these weird...machines, that's what they're called. I looked down and saw three Dugs on small creatures. I lifted my leg, roared and smashed the Dugs. But one flew back to one of the machines. Suddenly, long lines went on me, coming from the machines. It didn't hurt, but I didn't like this one bit! Soon, all of the machines were firing the lines on me!

"Can this day get any WORSE?!!" I hollered. I waved my tail and sent a machine flying. I walked forward and kicked another machine. In anger, I pushed two more away with my tail. I suddenly felt a tiny bit sleepy. _Must have been all the action_, I thought. Or maybe it was from the machines! I roared as I picked up two machines and smashed them together. They didn't break, so I threw one into the ground and another into a tall building. The building exploded as I walked through it.

"Now, I've got the upper hand!" I hollered. Then, I started to feel more tired. I stopped for a few seconds, as darkness tried to swept over me. I pushed it down as hard as I could. I slowly picked up another machine, about to throw it, but I started to loose energy. The darkness got stronger and stronger. I dropped the machine and slowly walked a couple steps. I couldn't take it any longer. I fell to my knees and collapsed on my front. I could feel myself loosing my grip of staying awake. My eyes got heavier,and the machines stopped shooting the lines at me. The darkness was extremely strong now, and I was starting to surrender to it. I didn't look but I could tell that the light and dark skinned creatures had come out from one of the machines, since I recognized their voices.

"Hey! It worked!" the light-skinned one remarked.

"Are you sure?" the dark-skinned one asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," the light-skinned creature assured the other one. Then it paused. "You go first."

The two creatures came up to me, as they became blurry. The dark-skinned one placed a hand under my eye.

"Now, we just got to get him out of here," it said. I decided to surrender to the darkness, then I lost consciousness. In my sleep, I had a nice dream. I was with my family again and there were no Dugs or machines or creatures with colored sticks. I was at peace, for the time being.

* * *

**I don't know how I'll write "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" without crying, but I will write it!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter. This one is "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back", by the point of view of the Zillo Beast. This one's a bit longer, since we see more of the Zillo Beast in this one. I tried not to cry in this, but I finished it.  
**

* * *

I finally resurfaced from the darkness, yet my dream was disturbed by a pinching on my legs. Pinching? I have impenetrable armor! I'm not supposed to feel pinching! I opened my eyes and found myself in a weird-looking environment. Long poles blocked me and my feet were attached to glowing objects. Creatures walked around me and flew around me. It was annoying!

"What are you doing to me?" I cried out. I didn't want to be here, where ever here is. I wanted to be back in my drench, living in peace! I looked and noticed a creature with bug eyes floating in something in front of me. I felt something crawl up my back and something was beside my head. The thing beside my head grabbed a hold of my scale and pulled.

"OWW!! THAT HURTS!! STOP, PLEASE!!" I hollered out, begging for the pain to stop. A small creature came up to that exact spot and poked me with something. The bug-eyed creature floated in front of me again.

"That's enough," it ordered, then the other creatures who were hurting me stopped.

"Seriously, can this day get _any_ worse?" I sneered. Some weird looking creatures backed off as another group of creatures floated beside the bug-eyed creature. One of the creatures was blue and another one was light-skinned, but had white hair. I didn't like the looks of the white-haired creature.

"It's scales are remarkably strong and light. If we could examine their composition, we might be able to synthesize it to reinforce our clone armor," the bug-eyed creature said to the white-haired creature. What the heck is clone armor?

"And what is stopping you?" the white-haired creature asked.

"We need to remove the scales first. It's very difficult, not to mention painful," the bug-eyed creature explained. I thought about what the creatures were discussing. They were 'examining' my scales for some reason, and they had to remove them. That was probably what they were doing to me that was so painful: trying to remove my scales.

"Would it not be more efficient to simply _kill_ the beast?" the white-haired creature asked. I growled in shock. The bug-eyed creature looked surprised as well. They couldn't kill me! They tried to back home and were unsuccessful.

"Kill it? Are you sure?" the blue creature asked the white-haired creature.

"Chancellor, I must protest. Besides being the last of its kind, this creature may be intelligent," the bug-eyed creature told the white-haired creature, or the Chancellor. At least someone had sympathy for me.

"I find that hard to believe. It is, after all, just an animal," the Chancellor said. I growled at it. He practically called me stupid! He was going to pay for that later.

"It didn't seem to like you comment," the bug-eyed creature said to the Chancellor. I glared at that Chancellor, wishing that my glare would kill it.

"I emplorge you high moral stands, Doctor. After all, principles are in short supplies, these days. However, every passing minute of warfare brings countless deaths. Deaths that can be prevented once the Beast's secrets are unlocked. If there's any way to hasten that process, it is our moral duty to explore it," the Chancellor creature explained to the bug-eyed creature, or the Doctor. I listened quietly to his speech. I found out my reason for being here: the Chancellor creature wanted me dead so other creatures could use my scales to protect themselves. I didn't want that to happen, but how can anyone understand me? I just hoped that someone would see my point of view on this situation. I was brought here against my will to be tested in an alien place, then to die. It didn't seem fair.

"I serve at your pleasure, Chancellor. I'm just not sure where to begin," the Doctor said. _Let's hope it takes a long time, so I don't have to die soon,_ I thought. Yet again, if I die, I'll be at peace. But I still had a thousand years left on me.

"The fact remains that the beast is indestructible," the Doctor continued. _So I can't die any time soon_, I thought. And why was I call simply 'the Beast'? My name was Ditto!

"Nothing is truly indestructible, Doctor. Wasn't there something in Malastar fuel that affected the Beast?" the Chancellor asked the Doctor. I almost froze. Was this 'Malastar fuel' the same green liquid that killed my friends, family and almost me?

"It weakened the Zillo, yes, but-" the Doctor admitted.

"Excellent. I suggest you start there," the Chancellor interrupted. I held back a growl. This 'Doctor' was the only kinder creature I've seen today and it was loosing a battle with the 'Chancellor', who was meaner than the Dugs.

"Doctor, you need to find a way to kill that beast. Or we shall replace you with someone who can," the Chancellor continued, as his floating thing floated away. I looked at him, intensely. He gave me a glare back. _Dare call me stupid_, I thought. But I had other things that were more important than a small creature insulting me. Like the fact that I wasn't going to make it out of here alive! The Chancellor and the blue creature walked out the large room we were in.

"Don't let the door squish you on the way out!" I called out to the Chancellor, as the Doctor floated to the other side of me. It left for a couple of minutes. I sighed sadly, as white and weird-looking creatures walked around me on the poles or floating around. _I guess I should just accept death, whether I like it or not_, I thought. I looked up and saw the Doctor in its floating thing. It had containers with it. It was probably some of the deadly fuel inside the containers, the fuel that would soon kill me.

"Come on, kill me now," I called out. I just wanted it to get it over and done with, although I was reluctant to admit it.

The Doctor took out something and held it out. A blue version of the Chancellor came out. I held back a growled at the site of that monster.

"Ah, Doctor Bol. I trust you have some progress to report," it said to the Doctor.

"Yes, Chancellor. I was able to convert the Malastarian fuel toxin into a poisonous gas. I believe it's now strong enough to kill the Zillo Beast . If...that's still how you wish to proceed," the Doctor explained. It sounded like the Doctor was still reluctant to kill me. I couldn't help but believe that this creature was a friend to me.

"I wish I saw an alternative. However, sadly, I must ask you to proceed with your assignment." The Chancellor said. I glared at his voice. He still was going to pay, somehow. He disappeared after a second.

I watched as a creature floated on its own to the Doctor. The Doctor placed two containers on it and the creature floated to me. I thought as it moved.

"Do you have to kill me?" I asked lightly, not wanting to hear its answer. The Doctor looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. It'll be all over soon," it said to me.

"Begin procedure," it ordered to the container-holding creature. At that moment, it sprayed green gas over my nose. I could smell the awful eroding spray getting stronger and stronger. It made my head hurt and my heart slow down. I knew I was dying.

"Vital signs are dropping," the Doctor muttered. Suddenly, I snapped inside. I couldn't take it anymore!

"I change my mind! I want to live!" I shouted, as I moved my front legs into a lifting position. The beams poked me as I moved them, but I didn't care: I wanted to leave, even if I had to do it myself. The small creatures ran around the blockage, as I placed my front hands on a beam, swishing a few creatures.

"I've leaving this dump. I've had it!" I hollered. The beams continued to pinch at me. I looked at them.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I ducked my head and pushed it through a gap between the beams. I pushed my hands through, as well, and shoved my cage in half. The Doctor gasped as I quickly walked out of the cage. I must have hit the Doctor 'cause I swung my tail and hit something. I walked up to the wall of the environment, which happened to be a large facility. I ran my body into the wall, trying to knock it down. I hit the wall nine times and hollered three times before the whole thing crashed down.

"FREEDOM!!" I hollered out. I turned around and climbed over the dome of the facility. I guess I didn't knock it down. I started to run, breaking objects and exploding things as I passed them.

"This is what happens when you make Ditto mad!!" I yelled. I pushed my way through tall buildings and crashed into giant domes as I ran. Small creatures ran away as I roared at them. I was mad! I ran into bridges and pieces of the buildings fell. I practically flew by everything, since I was so big. I turned a corner, full of screaming creatures. Two flying machines started shooting at me, but it didn't stop me. I yelled at them as I crashed into everything. I suddenly heard a faint voice ahead of me. I looked and saw the Chancellor creature. I yelled at the sight of it. I ran to it as I swung my tail, hitting things and causing terror. I hit one of the flying machines, spun around and kicked the other (note that I was hitting other things, as well). I ran up to the Chancellor creature, to find out that it wasn't him. I skidded my hands across the buildings, creating massive holes. I yelled and crashed through the thing that showed the Chancellor. I turned around and grabbed a handful of one of the building walls and climbed up it. This building was a very tall one, so if I got to the top, I could find out where the Chancellor was from highpoint. I stopped to look into one of the buildings. I saw a few creatures sitting around something. I roared at them and they quickly ran out. I continued to climb up the building, getting up to the top in no time. I roared in victory. I looked to the north of me and saw a huge mushroom-shaped building. _The most impressive must be where the Chancellor is,_ I thought. I stood up and roared, then climbed down the building, going to the direction of the mushroom.

I got to the ground quickly and ran toward the mushroom, leaving smoke and fire behind my trail. I kept on growling as I grouted on Big box-like obstacles slowed me down, but they didn't stop me. I continued to climb over one and jump to another. I climbed up one more obstacle and saw the mushroom.

"I know you're there, Chancellor!" I hollered, as I continued to run forward. I then jumped onto a ledge and ran. I mad one final jump and landed on the mushroom with a shake.

"No point on turning back now," I roared to myself as I looked down to observe my height. _If I fell, I'd probably face my death_, I thought. I looked up and continued on climbing. I soon saw a large window and peered into it. And guess who I found? The light-skinned creature that had the blue stick, the Artoo and the Chancellor. Plus a feminine-looking creature and a golden creature I hadn't seen yet. I glared at the Chancellor in anger. I saw his mouth move, then he and the other creatures moved from my sight.

"You can't escape me, Chancellor!" I hollered at him. I looked again. Yep, they were gone.

"I'll get you!" I hollered to him again. I thought quickly and climbed to the other side of the building. They must be escaping from the other side, I thought. I wanted to get back at the Chancellor, yes, but the feminine creature and the golden didn't do anything to me. Nor did the Artoo and the light-skinned creature with the blue stick mean any harm. But if they were with the Chancellor, then they would have to go, too. But my primary concern was the Chancellor.

I got to the end and waited for a moment. Suddenly, I heard a noise to my right. I looked and saw a flying thing that hadn't flown yet. _The Chancellor is there!_ I thought.

"I got you now, Chancellor!" I hollered, as I rounded the flying thing to the other side. I looked through the window from the distance, but I didn't see the Chancellor. I decided to catch it before it flew away, so I can make sure that the Chancellor was in it. The flying thing took off and I walked a bit and caught it. I growled in victory. I held onto the flying thing with both hands and brought the thing to the side of my face, so I could look in. I saw the five creature that I saw in the mushroom. I glared at the Chancellor in anger again. This time, he looked afraid. I now held onto the flying thing with one hand.

"What should I do with you?" I roared. I placed my other hand back onto the flying thing and peered into it again. I saw the creatures, who all looked frightened.

"Maybe I should CRUSH you!" I hollered at them. That stopped me there, for a second. Sure the Chancellor insulted me and wanted me dead, but he was a living thing too, right? Maybe, like me, he just wanted peace, so he need my scales to stop this 'war' or whatever he call it. But would he put me, and a whole entire species at risk?-

I was suddenly interrupted by another flying thing. It came at me, so I payed attention to it.

"What the heck?" I wondered, as it circled me. I looked closely at it: there were more creatures inside it. A really small green creature with pointy ears and a blue creature with tail-like ears.

"Great, what do _you _want?" I asked them bitterly. The flying thing went around my head.

"I don't like this so-called game, you know!" I hollered at them, as the green and blue creature brought out color sticks and jumped on my head.

"Hey! Get off me!" I hollered at them, as they ran down my neck. What were they doing? At that moment, half of the flying thing came off!

"How in the h** did that happen!?" I roared, as the piece that contained the Chancellor and the rest of the creatures fell off. It hit the mushroom and four creatures bounced out: it was the Artoo, the golden creature, the light-skinned creature with the blue stick and the feminine creature. The half of the flying thing, which had the Chancellor, continued to slide down. But then, it suddenly stopped, like there was an invisible force that caused it to stop. I was about to go and follow it, but the green creature and the blue creature were still on me. Seriously, these glowing-stick guys somehow enjoy bouncing all over on a giant beast's back. Weird creatures, they are. I turned to face them.

"I said, get off me!" I shouted at them, but they continued to travel all over my back. I roared at them again, turned my head and reached to bite at one, but it jumped out of the way. I then noticed the other flying thing, the one that the green and the blue creature jumped off of. I hollered as I reached for it. I grabbed the flying thing and chucked it towards the ground below. It came down with an explosion. Now with the thing gone, I could go and finish off the Chancellor. I found the Chancellor's half of the flying thing on the ground below me. I roared at it.

I was about to go, but at that moment, a whole bunch of flying machines came out of nowhere and shot stuff at me.

"Give me a BREAK!!" I hollered at them. If I had a list of the worst days ever, today would be #1.

"Stop it!" I shouted, as they continued to fire at me. But they didn't.

"Are you trying to prove something!?" I asked, as they continued to shoot. The creatures were still jumping around on my back.

"Do you want me to say sorry or something?!" I shouted at them, as they continued to shoot me. I moved around as they did so. One flying machine shot me min the head.

"That's it! You've succeeded in pissing me off!" I hollered out, as I swung my tail and blew up a machine. Others still shot at me. Then, machines from the ground shot lines at me. _Those things made me fall asleep! _I thought. I climbed down a bit and watched the Chancellor come out of his flying thing. He looked up at me, along woth another blue creature in terror. I snarled at him.

"You won't escape me, now!" I told him. _Since he's right in front of me, I might as well crush him,_ I thought. At that moment, the Artoo was there with them.

"It can't carry both of us. You go, sir," the blue guy urged the Chancellor. He replied, as he got onto the Artoo. No! He wasn't going to escape me again! I raised my left hand up and brought it down. To my amazement, I only crushed the blue creature. I looked over to my left and saw the Chancellor, the Artoo, the light-skinned creature with the blue stick and the feminine creature start to run away.

"We don't have much of an affect," one of the creatures on my back realized.

"Time to leave, it is," replied the other.I looked to my right to see if anymre flying machines were coming back. I saw none. I heard a tiny bonk and looked to my left. I saw the golden creature spot me. Over the distance, I saw the other four make a run for it.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!!" I hollered to them, as I started to chase them. But the light-skinned creature suddenly stopped. I felt the two creatures get to my head then jumped off. They must know each other, I thought.

"You're totally dead!" I shouted at them, as I started to chase them. I suddenly heard a weird noise come from the sky. I looked up and saw more flying machines and fireballs aim at me.

"BRING IT ON!" i shouted at them, with my mouth open. The fireballs went into my mouth. They tasted horrible and it burned my lungs! It was the poisonous gas! They were here to kill me! More fireballs aimed for me and I looked up at them with terror.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" I pleaded. More shot into my mouth and they burned my tougues. I could feel myself getting weaker, as my heart caught on fire. Darkness started to overcome me slowly.I turned to face the flying machines as they fired at me.

Everything burned and everything was killing me, yet I didn't care. I was now willing to accept death, but I wasn't willing to leave without apologizing

"I'm sorry for attcking you!" I apologized at them,and I meant it, but as if it would make a difference. The darkness was so strong now and everywhere burned like crazy. I looked up for a second, as everything suddenly blured and choked out one last thing.

"I'm sorry," I growled sadly, as green smoke came out of my burning mouth. The darkness took controll of me and I lost balanced.

"Sorry," I managed to say again, as I swerved to the side and collapsed onto the ground. I felt myself slide before I hit it comepletely. I rolled over to my other side and stopped.

"Please!" I wailed out, the darkness blinding me.

"Forgive me..." I managed to say with my last breath, as I drowned within the darkness. But this time, I did not resurface to reality.

* * *

**Sad ending. ;(**

**I did not make up the ending for this, this was the writers of "The Clone Wars" idea. So, if you want to blame the death of this not-so-monstrous monster, then blame them.**

**I'll try to get an epilogue or something as a third chapter.**

**Plz review!**


End file.
